Hitherto, various brake control devices are known. For example, there is known a brake control device that performs a collision avoidance control (a so-called pre-collision brake control) by automatically generating a braking force in a manner such that a brake actuator of a brake system is pressurized when a possibility of a collision of an own vehicle is detected. Patent Literature 1 below discloses such a brake control device. When the risk of the collision is estimated, the brake control device performs a pre-collision brake control by outputting a closing signal to a depressurization valve and outputting a duty signal to a pressurization valve. Meanwhile, when the risk of the collision disappears, the brake control device stops the pre-collision brake control by outputting a close signal to the pressurization valve and outputting a duty signal to the depressurization valve.